Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical bicycle operating system, an electrical derailleur, and an electrical seatpost assembly.
Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One bicycle component that has been extensively redesigned is an electric bicycle component configured to be electrically operated. Such electric components are configured to be operated via an electrical bicycle operating system.